Hold On Tight
by lizook
Summary: We’re about to go on a ride; I don’t want to be thinking about you calculating the risk that we’ll be hit by a bus.”


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/B&B are in an established relationship.

**A/N**: Lots of love to **space77** for the look over and putting up with my myriad of questions & late night editing.

**Disclaimer**: Bones still doesn't belong to me; someone wanna fix that? Title found in Lady Antebellum's _When You Got A Good Thing.

* * *

_"I still don't understand why you have a helmet for me when you were so insistent," she gestured with the equipment in question, "on not letting me near your motorcycle."

Groaning, he ran his hand through his hair, forcing back a smile as she threw her leg over the seat and sat back as if she'd been riding forever.

This - her sheer determination and curiosity - was why. For as long as they'd been together, they'd taken some time on the weekends (barring cases, preplanned vacations, and the sudden outbreak of the flu) for themselves. She'd catch up on what was happening in the world of anthropology or write without worrying about him distracting her and he... he had his bike.

These past few weekends she'd been relentless with questions though, desperate to understand why he always returned looking exhilarated. Thrilled.

"I know you, Bones, you were gonna wear me down eventually."

"I didn't mean to intrude, I just want-"

"Hey, you're not intruding." He pulled his helmet on, hooking the strap under his chin. "You know I love being able to share new things with you."

And he did. Even if it scared him that, like the way she wanted a gun just a _little_ too much, she might enjoy _this_ just a little too much.

"I'm..." she tightened her knees around him, leaning forward so he could hear her, "I'm certain you do." She bit her lip recognizing the huskiness of her voice, seeing his back tense. She had to get him to start the damn bike or they'd never even leave the house. "I just wish to understand what the thrill is about when, statistically, motorcycle accidents-"

"What'd I tell you about things like that?"   "I was merely stating..."

"I know, but we're about to go on a ride; I don't want to be thinking about you calculating the risk that we'll be hit by a bus."

"The likelihood-" she laughed as his head whipped around, the foreheads of their helmets bumping together as he did, "I'm kidding, Booth, let's go."

"All right," he clasped her wrists, wrapping her arms around his waist, "hold on and lean into the corners like you do when riding a bicycle."

"I understand the physics. Now, come on," she flipped his visor down, "take me for a ride."

Her own visor fell into place as the vehicle roared to life beneath them and, surprised at the strong vibrations it sent through her, she pressed her hands into his hard abs. Grinning, he flicked the kickstand up and they were off.

He drove slow at first, allowing her to adjust to the feeling, before really hitting the gas, trees flying by as he finally turned off the congested District avenues and headed towards Alexandria. The early summer sun beat down on their backs, warm air wrapping around them, and she loosened her grip, trusting her instincts... trusting him....

The sounds of the city started to fade as the winding backroad led them closer and closer to the suburbs. She inhaled deeply, a few stray wisps of hair escaping from under her helmet, dancing across her neck.

A dip in the road caught her by surprise and she gripped him tightly as she lost contact with the seat beneath her. Pressing her hand against his shoulder, she urged him to pull off as she settled snugly behind him once more, a jolt of heat -_ excitement _- rushing through her.

"Sorry," he removed the curved plastic from his head as she climbed off, eyes bright, hands clenched at her sides, "I didn't see the hill until it was too late to slow down enough."

"That," she set her helmet on the ground next to his, gaze traveling up his strong legs, over his slim waist, broad shoulders... all of it perched deliciously on top of the motorcycle, "that's surprisingly arousing."

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow, sucked in a breath as she stepped back towards him, fingers toying with the fly of her pants.

"Oh yeah," she undid the buttons, smirking and bending over to slowly push them off as he exhaled sharply above her.

"Bones?! What the..." He glanced back to the road, silently thanking God and whoever else that he'd decided to use a more scenic, less traveled route for her first trip. Not that you would ever choose the crazy traffic of downtown for a first ride, but - he gulped as her panties joined her jeans - he could imagine her bullying him into speeding past the Jeffersonian just to see...

"I thought it would be quite obvious. I found the trip, my proximity to you, to be quite stimulating and," she climbed back on the bike, forcing him to scoot back as she balanced, facing him, "there is no way I can make it back home before having you."

"Jesus, how'd I..." he groaned, her gorgeous breasts inches from his mouth, his hands grasping her bare ass, pants becoming painfully tight as she slid closer, "mmm, so lucky," her hand drifted down his chest before her nails lightly brushed across his erection, "so fucking lucky... "

"Both..." she pressed her lips to his throat, letting her tongue swirl across his skin, "we both are... damn, Booth, want you so much..."

"You know," grunting, he tilted his hips, allowing her to pop the button and lower the zipper on his jeans, freeing him from his confines. His hands tangled in her hair, and she sighed, his tongue drifting up her jaw before he sucked her earlobe into his mouth, "you've got me."

Balancing herself on the rear foot pegs, she grinned, straddling him. His hands slipped under her shirt, smoothing down her back before pulling her onto him and she moaned, his fingers gliding across her skin as she began to move, rocking against him lightly while her lips pressed hungrily to his.

"Oh, so good already." She leaned forward, tugging at his lower lip, letting her tongue soothe away the pain before repeating the action as he gasped and writhed beneath her.

He raised his knees some, changing her angle, the heat of the bike against his legs nothing like the heat of her moving over him, with him. "Fuck, baby," his eyes slammed shut, hands clutching her blouse as she increased their rhythm, "shit... careful or we could..."

Her brow furrowed, hands grazing over the leather seat before sliding under the waistband of his pants, settling on his ass, urging him forward. "Hmm?"

"Balance, damn," he grasped her hips, ducking his head to lave her nipple through the thin cotton blouse she wore, "god... you feel so good, Bones... _sooo _fucking good..."

She slammed down on him harder, her nails digging into his skin as the friction became unbearable. "Ohhh, shit, love... riding... you..."

"Yeah, baby," he swirled his tongue over her breast, groaning as her back bowed and she arched into his touch, "love it... fuck..."

"Mmm, Booth, I'm... I'm gonna... ohyessss," her hips went wild against him, breath fanning over his jaw as she came, heat coursing through her body.

Smiling broadly, he dragged his thumb over her hip bone, down her belly, and over her clit once, twice... "Come on," he sucked at her jaw, thrusting up to met the slow swirling of her hips, "come for me again."

"I... yes, just like.... yes, that...."

She collapsed against him, panting as another wave of pleasure overtook her. Her lips trailed up his throat and he gasped, head falling back while her teeth nipped at him, hands digging into his lower back, driving his cock even deeper than before as his orgasm rocked him.

"God, Bones," he blinked rapidly, "that was-"

"Best ride of my life." She brushed her lips over his and stood, quickly pulling on her clothes as he made his own adjustments, and passed him his helmet. "Let's go home," she slid behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest, her head falling against his back, "I'll get your motor running all over again."

Grinning, he nodded and turned the ignition, making a fast U-turn and starting for home. Full throttle.


End file.
